


mean to me (good for you)

by iokanaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (and also being completely and perfectly and incandescently in love), (the plot is them getting to the porn), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iokanaan/pseuds/iokanaan
Summary: There it was. He’d cracked it. That seed of a revelation had sprouted and bloomed, and now bore fruit in the way that Atsumu blushed right up to his dyed roots - in the way his mouth parted so sweetly and so obediently beneath Shinsuke; in the way he took a single shaky breath against Shinsuke’s skin and let it all out in a sharp, desperate, wanting moan.It wasn’t just Shinsuke being mean to him, although Atsumu certainly seemed to like that too. It was Atsumubeing goodfor Shinsuke. It was Atsumu having to work for it - having to work for his reward at the end, all the sweeter for his pains.Kita Shinsuke (27), Inarizaki grad, rice farmer, visiting his boyfriend in the city, negotiating a brave new world of kink.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 210





	mean to me (good for you)

**Author's Note:**

> with my eternal gratitude to [Elly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badreputation), [Goob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toccoans), [Kris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesites) & Ina - I couldn't have done this without all of your help and cheerleading, thank you all so so much!! ❤️❤️❤️

“Ah, it’s so early,” Atsumu yawned, dragging his slippered feet down the hallway as he trailed after Shinsuke. “Do you really have to go, Shin? Can’t you stay just a little longer?”

“Don’t whine,” Shinsuke said gently. Even to his own ears, his voice sounded unbearably fond. “You know I’ll be back soon.”

“Not soon enough,” Atsumu protested. “You only got here yesterday, after all, and now you’re off to Osaka City for the whole day... I know it’s for business, but wasn’t this supposed to be a break for you? A nice city break? A nice city break, with your wonderful boyfriend who loves you very much -”

“You _are_ a wonderful boyfriend, and you _do_ love me very much,” Shinsuke said, just to treat himself to the sight of Atsumu going all red and pleased, right to the tips of his ears. “But don’t you have practice all day, anyway? So you’d have to leave me to my own devices at some point. Might as well get some business done while I’m at it.”

“Well, you _could_ come watch me at practice,” Atsumu said, voice swooping low and inviting. Combined with his most charming smile - the one that was known to make fans’ hearts flutter all across the nation - and that lovely blush across his cheeks, the effect was even more devastating.

Luckily, Shinsuke had built up quite an immunity to such devastation. He wouldn’t have lasted a day with Atsumu if he hadn’t.

“Don’t worry, I will,” Shinsuke said calmly. “I’m here for a week, remember? And I only have work plans for today. Tomorrow I’ll go to practice with you, and then the day after is your rest day, so we’ll have the whole day together. So you don’t need to whine so much.”

At this, Atsumu let out an actual, audible whine. “I can’t help it. I can’t help it! Just let me monopolise you a little, Shin. We hardly ever get this sort of time together, and now you’re ditching me for _‘Samu?”_

“No, I’m ditching you for my most important business partner,” Shinsuke said, actually achieving a measure of sternness this time. Atsumu tried to lean back coolly on the sideboard, but missed and made a high-pitched noise like a deflating balloon, mostly unintelligible except for the bit where he trailed off into something which sounded suspiciously like _but I’m your_ partner _partner._ “It’s not just Osamu I’m meeting today, in any case. One of my old Kyodai senpais wanted to get my opinion on a project she’s been working on, so I’ll be meeting up with her afterwards.”

“And then once you’re done you’ll be straight back to Higashiosaka - straight back here?” Atsumu said, more a statement of faith than a real question.

“Of course,” Shinsuke replied, his eyes curving into a smile.

He bent down to pull his shoes on, and when he straightened back up Atsumu was staring at him with that pleading expression which Osamu had once described as “like a chihuahua bugging its eyes out of its skull, ‘Tsumu, stop scaring the children, you’re never going to look cute and you should never try.” But still, it was charming in its own way. And it was charming, too, how Atsumu was slowly tipping towards him, clearly angling for a kiss, leaning in like a sunflower anticipating the dawn.

Reaching up, Shinsuke took Atsumu’s face in his palms and guided him the rest of the way down. Just one kiss, and then another, and then Shinsuke stepped away as Atsumu tried to chase his mouth, eager for even more.

“I’ll be back soon, and then I’m all yours,” he murmured, sweeping his thumb down Atsumu’s cheek to rest at the corner of that hungry mouth. How hungry it was, still. Deprived of Shinsuke’s kisses, Atsumu tilted his face into Shinsuke’s hand, pressing that mouth again and again to his calloused palm.

“One more,” he implored, lips parting around the pad of Shinsuke’s thumb. “Just one more.”

 _Just one more,_ Shinsuke promised himself, and pulled him down again.

“There,” he said, when they finally parted. Atsumu was practically purring now, all cat in a pantry full of cream. Breathless and satisfied was a good look on him; breathless and satisfied and considering his chances for yet another kiss was even better, but Shinsuke had already indulged him plenty this morning and Atsumu sure knew it. He could try his luck again this evening, once Shinsuke got back. “See you later, Atsumu.”

It took a good few seconds for Atsumu to tear his eyes away from Shinsuke’s mouth. Of course he wanted more; he wouldn’t be Atsumu if he didn’t want for more. But he had grown up, even a little. Instead of asking again, he wrapped his arms around Shinsuke’s waist and buried his face in the crook of Shinsuke’s neck, just for a moment, before stepping away. The light filtering through the door slats caught the tips of Atsumu’s hair, limning his silhouette in gold.

“See ya, Shin,” he said softly, and his smile was all gold, too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Where shall I put this?” Shinsuke called out, hefting a bag of rice over his shoulder. It was a pleasant May day, so he’d stripped down to his undershirt to help Osamu with the deliveries once they’d finished talking shop.

Osamu rounded the corner with a crate of pickled plums. “Huh,” he said, in lieu of actually answering Shinsuke’s question. For some reason, his gaze was directed at Shinsuke’s arms rather than his face. “Do that ‘round ‘Tsumu more, I promise he’ll go nuts.”

At Shinsuke’s blank stare, he provided further clarification on this statement. “Yeah, that thing with your biceps, look, right there.”

Shinsuke looked at his biceps and then looked back at Osamu wordlessly.

“What, I’m a married man, I can say it,” Osamu protested. “Rin would just agree with me, anyway. In fact, lemme take a picture, he’s going to want to see this.”

“No,” Shinsuke said, and walked away with the bag of rice.

Behind him, Osamu heaved a great sigh of disappointment. “Fine, fine.” He caught up with Shinsuke in two long strides. “Come with me, I’ll show you where I want you to put that thing.”

As they walked through the kitchen, Osamu casually slid his crate onto a counter and started rummaging around in his apron pocket, as if Shinsuke couldn’t tell exactly what he was doing when he fished his phone out and angled it subtly in Shinsuke’s direction.

“Stop trying to take secret photos of my arms,” Shinsuke said.

“Don’t worry, I was only going to send it to ‘Tsumu,” Osamu said, without a trace of shame at getting caught, although he did slip his phone away immediately. “I’m lookin’ out for him, see. Doing my brotherly duty. Mind putting that bag of rice over there?”

Shinsuke deposited the bag of rice precisely where Osamu had indicated. “If Atsumu wants to look at my arms, he can ask me himself.”

Osamu raised his eyebrows, a thoughtful look crossing his face. “Ask you himself, huh.”

They didn’t talk much after that, settling into a companionable silence as they worked. It was good work, too – beyond the satisfaction of simply doing a job and doing it well, beyond the happiness of helping out a friend, there was a bone-deep pleasure in knowing that his work, both here and back at the farm, was one more step along the food supply chain. One more step towards fulfilling that most fundamental of human needs. What could be more rewarding than that?

By the time they were down to the last deliveries, it was almost half ten. They had made good time; there was still over an hour until Onigiri Miya was due to open, and a good three hours until Shinsuke had arranged to meet his old senpai.

Standing before the van, Osamu surveyed the last bag of rice with immense gravity. He seemed frozen, for a moment, in deep contemplation; and when he picked up the bag and began the journey back to his restaurant, his steps seemed to fall with a greater weight than before.

When he finally set the bag down, he did so with the air of a man who had finally made his decision, determined to die without any regrets.

Slowly, he turned to Shinsuke. “Kita-san,” he said, and pulled a face like he was sucking a particularly acrid lemon. 

Shinsuke waited patiently as his face contorted into a rapid series of expressions. This was probably something quite important, if Osamu was working this hard to communicate it to him; at one point, it looked very much like he was going through all five stages of grief at the same time.

“Kita-san,” Osamu said again. He’d finally settled on a mask of overwhelming serenity, although there was a certain frenzy in his eyes that spoke strongly about how much he’d rather be anywhere else in the world than right here, right now, having this conversation. 

Well, it hadn’t been much of a conversation yet. All Osamu had managed so far was Shinsuke’s name. Before Shinsuke could point this out and encourage him to continue, Osamu gathered his resolve and ploughed valiantly onwards.

“Look, Kita-san.” Another repetition of his name; another pause. “I’m going to tell you something very important to my brother’s future happiness, and I’m only going to say it once. Then you are going to take this extremely important information and you are _actually going to do something_ about it, because I swear to god if ‘Tsumu talks to me about his sex life one more time I’m going to poison his onigiri and then sink him into Osaka Bay myself.”

Osamu took a deep breath. “Just… be a bit mean to him, sometimes. He… ugh. He likes it.”

…

_… Mean…?_

“… Mean…?”

Osamu held a hand up. His mask of utter tranquillity was so complete that there was not even a flicker of light left in his eyes. “No questions. This conversation is over. This conversation never happened. Just _fix this,_ Kita-san, or you’re going to be short a boyfriend _and_ a business partner, because I _will_ kill 'Tsumu and then I’ll either go on the run or go straight to prison for fratricide, and either way Onigiri Miya will be no more.”

“… I understand,” Shinsuke said seriously. Osamu had made a great sacrifice, talking about a subject that clearly pained him, all for the sake of his brother’s future happiness. Now it was up to Shinsuke to forge the shape of that happiness with his own two hands: the shape of a happiness that involved… being mean to Atsumu, somehow. “Thank you, Osamu.”

Osamu’s icy composure melted, just a little, at Shinsuke’s evident gratitude. 

“Look, just talk to ‘Tsumu about it,” he sighed. “And then make sure he never talks to me again.”

“Now,” he continued, brightening up in the way that he only ever did when he was talking about food, or sometimes Rintarou. “I’m hungry. Let’s have some onigiri.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Osamu busied himself behind the counter, Shinsuke folded up the sleeves of his redonned shirt and set his mind to work on the information he’d just been provided.

Osamu had said Atsumu wanted him to _be mean._ But just that fragment of a statement offered no real clarity; what did _being mean_ even mean, in this context? Shinsuke highly doubted Atsumu wanted to be treated with needless unkindness in his day-to-day life. Besides, it wasn’t in Shinsuke’s nature to behave towards anyone like that, and Atsumu knew it.

His train of thought was being propelled in a completely different direction, in any case, by that mention of Atsumu talking about their sex life. No wonder Osamu had looked like he was trying to ascend to a higher plane of existence – or at least a plane of existence where he wasn’t staging an intervention with his brother’s boyfriend in service of his brother’s sex life.

Atsumu had never seemed dissatisfied, was the thing. If anything, he enthusiastically took whatever Shinsuke offered, and gave himself openly in return. He wasn’t the shy type, either, and it wasn’t like him to hide his honest desires from Shinsuke; so it seemed to Shinsuke that, whatever this was, even Atsumu wasn’t quite sure yet what exactly he wanted, or how to put it in words. He’d probably been thinking so hard about how to tell Shinsuke that it had all come spilling out of his mouth at the slightest instigation, and poor Osamu had finally had enough and decided to get straight to the root of the issue, in the smallest number of words possible.

Stripped to the barest of bones, it seemed that what Atsumu liked – what Atsumu wanted – was for Shinsuke to be mean to him, but in a sexy kind of way.

Shinsuke frowned to himself. Being mean during sex… he had only a vague idea of what that might entail. Pushing Atsumu around a little, perhaps, or denying him - or both? 

Or maybe... maybe Atsumu kneeling before him, waiting for his commands. Atsumu, trembling with desire. Holding himself so perfectly still, right up until the moment Shinsuke let him go. 

Well. Shinsuke certainly wasn’t… immune to the appeal.

“Here you are,” Osamu said, pushing one laden dish towards Shinsuke and keeping another for himself. He dropped down into the seat across the counter as Shinsuke nodded his thanks and shelved his thoughts for later. There were benefits, sometimes, to his reputation as an impassive robot. Osamu showed no sign whatsoever of knowing what he’d just been thinking about.

“Thank you for the food,” he said, pressing his hands together and bowing his head. Osamu echoed him, and then they dug in.

They chatted a little as they ate, about their families and their friends, about volleyball, about Shinsuke’s next meeting and how he hoped his old senpai’s research projects might help on the farm. But mostly they just appreciated the food.

As they finished up, a few of Osamu’s employees started to clock in, calling out greetings from the kitchen. Shinsuke thanked him again for the food once they’d both cleared their plates, and offered to help clean up.

“You’re too good for ‘Tsumu,” Osamu said sincerely, whisking the dishes away. “He never offers to help, the absolute slob.”

Shinsuke felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. One of Osamu’s favourite pastimes was griping about his twin, but they both knew that while Atsumu might never offer, he’d already be up and helping out whenever Osamu needed him to.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pocket, multiple times in rapid succession. Shinsuke reached down to check it – Atsumu had messaged him a couple of times already this morning, and it was probably him again. So far Shinsuke had received a photo of a cat which Atsumu had met on his morning run, captioned _kitty-san looks like you www,_ and a group selfie which featured Sakusa Kiyoomi raising one hand in greeting while Akaashi Koutarou practically rocketed out of the shot, accompanied by the message _the team says hi!_

 _Good morning, kitty-san,_ Shinsuke had replied to the first message; _say hello to your team for me,_ to the second. He wondered what Atsumu might have sent this time. He’d be finishing off his morning workout right about now, so the odds of it being an artfully posed shirtless photo was fairly high.

To Shinsuke’s mild surprise, the messages weren’t from Atsumu. Instead, it was his old senpai Itou, apologising profusely for the short notice and explaining that an emergency in the lab meant that she’d have to cancel their meeting today.

Before Shinsuke could let her know it was fine, Itou sent another message.

_Would you be free to meet tomorrow instead? You don’t have to make the journey to Osaka City again, I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you like that. I have lab meetings all morning, but I can meet you in Higashiosaka after 2._

Itou was very conscientious. There was a reason they’d gotten along so well at university.

 _Thank you for letting me know. Please don’t worry about it,_ Shinsuke tapped out. _These things happen._

He paused, and considered Itou’s offer. Would two tomorrow work for him? He had promised Atsumu that they’d go to practice together, but he did very much want to have this meeting with Itou before he returned to the farm. It would be better to get it done sooner rather than later, so he had the rest of the week reserved for Atsumu.

Atsumu would probably agree, after a bit of complaining. Shinsuke would discuss it in person with him later.

_After 2 should be fine, but I’ll have to check. I’ll confirm with you this evening._

_Great, just let me know! Once again, I’m so sorry for the hassle - thank you for being so understanding!_

_It’s no problem._ _I’m looking forward to hearing about your project._

“Is that ‘Tsumu?” Osamu asked, reappearing from the kitchen with a branded Onigiri Miya bag hanging off his arm. “He just got out of the gym, right? So it’s about the right time for that dumbass to try thirst trapping his own boyfriend.”

“Thirst trap…?” Shinsuke repeated, deeply confused. “No. Something came up in the lab, so Itou had to cancel our meeting.”

“Ah, so you can go straight back to ‘Tsumu’s apartment?” Osamu set the bag down in front of Shinsuke and put his hands on his hips. “Good timing, huh? I was just going to give you this stuff to take away, so now you don’t have to carry it around with you all afternoon.”

Shinsuke smiled at him. Personally he didn’t think his smiles were all that rare, but he could see Osamu’s hands itching to take a photo for posterity and for Rintarou. “Thanks so much, Osamu. That’s very kind of you.”

“It’s no problem at all. Just don’t share any of it with ‘Tsumu.”

“I can’t promise that,” Shinsuke said solemnly. His phone went off again, and when he checked this time –

“Your Kyodai senpai?” 

“No, Atsumu.” A photo message, so it looked like his prediction of shirtless pictures might yet prove true.

When he opened the chat head, it turned out he’d been slightly off the mark. Atsumu _was_ actually wearing a shirt in this photo, although given that he was lifting its hem all the way up to his collarbone the shirt seemed rather a moot point.

“It’s a thirst trap, isn’t it.” Osamu sounded extremely long-suffering. “Don’t mind me, Kita-san, I’m just going to start opening the restaurant. Stick around as long as you want, just let me know when you head out.”

Shinsuke nodded. “Thank you.” He still had no idea what a thirst trap was, but he knew how much Atsumu liked it when Shinsuke showed his appreciation for these sorts of pictures, so he turned back to his phone and sent a thumbs up emoji.

 _!!!_ _  
_ _shinsuuuuke ❤️ such a quick reply!_

Atsumu followed up with another photo, this time from the shoulders up. He was pulling the chihuahua expression again, lower lip pushed out in a pout while his cheeks were still flushed from his workout and strands of hair stuck randomly to his forehead, liberally daubed with sweat. 

Still, he was beautiful. Shinsuke always thought he was beautiful.

 _I miss you,_ Atsumu sent.

_It’s been 5 hours._

_I still miss you!_

Shinsuke could almost hear Atsumu’s voice – could almost feel the shape of Atsumu’s mouth, pressed into the crook of his neck, brushing against the tender skin just beneath his ear. Even deep in the heart of winter, alone in his bed at home, a phantom of that warmth always lingered; here, now, when Shinsuke had a whole week of waking up in Atsumu’s arms before him, the gap between Atsumu’s physical absence and the near-palpable sense of his presence was almost unbearable.

_I miss you too._

Atsumu’s typing paused for a second before picking up again. Shinsuke waited, and sure enough, moments later, his screen was flooded with an explosion of hearts.

As Atsumu continued to type – presumably another string of hearts, punctuated by little faces crying with sheer emotion – Shinsuke sent another message.

 _My afternoon appointment cancelled, so I’m heading back to the apartment now._ _I can pick you up from the gym tonight._

He thought for a moment, and then added a heart.

❤️😭❤️❤️❤️❤️😭😭❤️🤡😭❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️, Atsumu replied. And then, immediately afterwards, _wait ignore that clown in the middle, my finger slipped._

Shinsuke sent a 🤡 of his own in response.

Outside Onigiri Miya, people were starting to queue up. It certainly wouldn’t do to occupy a seat in the restaurant unnecessarily, and Shinsuke _had_ said that he would be heading back to the apartment now, so he tucked his phone away and picked up the bag Osamu had left for him. Popping his head into the kitchen, he bid his farewells to Osamu and his staff.

“Thank you again,” he declared. “For the food, and for your business with my farm.” _And,_ he left unsaid, _for the advice._

Osamu inclined his head by the minutest degree, in acknowledgement of everything Shinsuke thanked him for – said or unsaid – and sent him on his way.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Shinsuke had refrained from looking up anything in public, given how utterly inappropriate it would have been, but as soon as he got back to the apartment he knew what he had to do: research, research, and more research. 

He carefully put the bag of onigiri in a shaded corner of the kitchen, retrieved his laptop from his briefcase, and got down to work.

He surfaced precisely two hours later – two _very_ informative hours later. His head was spinning slightly from everything he’d seen: the how-to guides, the pictures, the videos… But all of this new knowledge would do him no good if he didn’t slow down a little and let himself think it all through.

Well, there had always been one surefire way for Shinsuke to clear his mind. The first time he’d stayed over here, Atsumu had shown him where all the cleaning supplies were, knowing how important it was to Shinsuke to be able to maintain his own rituals. Now, Shinsuke rolled his sleeves up, collected those supplies, and set to cleaning Atsumu’s bathrooms.

He started with the guest toilet first, along with its adjoining bathroom. There wasn’t much actual cleaning to do; Shinsuke had always suspected that his visits to Atsumu’s apartment were preceded by a frantic last-minute tidying spree, and even when he wasn’t trying to impress Shinsuke, Atsumu tended to keep his apartment in fairly good order - for a twenty-something pro athlete, at least.

But the cleaning wasn’t the point, anyway. It was the simple act of doing it. Shinsuke wiped down every surface in precise, circular motions, and with each pass of his towel, it became easier to think.

He wasn’t… uninterested. That much had been clear, from the moment he’d allowed himself to properly think about what _being mean to Atsumu_ might entail. Now he’d researched the topic a little more, some of it did seem a little extreme for beginners, and he wasn’t about to invest in any equipment or gear until he was sure it was what both he and Atsumu truly wanted – but there _was_ a certain appeal to, say… Atsumu, blindfolded. Atsumu, tied up. 

Atsumu, flushing all over as he tipped his face into Shinsuke’s hand, as he begged Shinsuke to kiss him again, to hit him again, harder this time, with all his love.

With a start, Shinsuke realised he’d been scrubbing the same spot on the bathtub for five minutes. Maybe it was time to move onto the master bedroom ensuite.

The ensuite was far more lived-in than the guest toilet and bathroom. Atsumu’s toiletries - as well as his vast and impressive collection of hair products - were lined up all over the counters, and mixed in amongst the tonics and pomades and sprays were Shinsuke’s own belongings. Nestled together in their holder on the sink, their toothbrushes leaned into each other with an easy gravity.

Shinsuke carefully cleaned around it all, making sure not to knock anything out of place. Atsumu really had gone all out - there wasn’t a speck of dust to be found anywhere. The image of Atsumu on his hands and knees in a frenzy of housework, practically up to his elbows in cleaning solution, elicited such an unbearable swell of fondness in Shinsuke that it startled a laugh out of him.

Maybe he could be mean to Atsumu by making him do more chores. That counted as ‘service’, didn’t it? And the websites _had_ said that service could be a crucial aspect of the bedroom dynamic Atsumu wished for...

The websites had said a lot of things. Shinsuke sat back on his heels and slowly let out a breath.

Of course, he had known from the beginning - and everything he’d read had only made it even more abundantly clear - that the most important thing was simply to talk to Atsumu about it. The only question now was when he was going to do that.

Tonight felt a little too soon. He’d only just managed to dip a toe into this brave new world of kink; it would be good to have a little more time to think on it, and what it might mean for them. Shinsuke was willing to try anything Atsumu so desired, but at the very least he did want to be prepared.

Besides, Shinsuke had the feeling that they would want to do some proper exploring together once they’d had that conversation. The sort of exploring that might go on for… quite a while. Both he and Atsumu were going to be busy tomorrow, so the timing wouldn’t quite work out if they had that talk tonight. 

But neither of them had anything on the day after. All they’d planned was to spend the whole day enjoying each other’s company.

… Tomorrow evening, then. Shinsuke nodded firmly to himself. Tomorrow evening, once they both got back, he was going to have a talk with Atsumu about being mean to him.

His mind thus made, Shinsuke pulled off his rubber gloves and surveyed the sparkling clean ensuite before him. He’d managed to time it all perfectly: he’d cleaned to his heart’s content, he’d come to a satisfactory decision regarding the “being mean” situation, and he still had a little time left before he was due to pick up Atsumu from the gym.

Normally he would start making preparations for dinner, but with all the food Osamu had given them, that probably wouldn’t be necessary tonight. Shinsuke tidied away the cleaning supplies and went to check on the Onigiri Miya bag he’d left in the kitchen. 

Yes, he thought, this would be a veritable feast for the two of them. Atsumu would most likely be quite hungry already, fresh off a full day of training, so Shinsuke chose a couple of small onigiri to bring with him to the gym. Tuna mayo, and pickled plum - that ought to be enough to take the edge off Atsumu’s hunger and tide him over until dinner.

Shinsuke put the onigiri into a reusable bag, gave the kitchen a quick swab down, and then checked the time again. It was still quite early; if he left now, it would be a leisurely walk across the city and a short wait at the gym before Atsumu was done. 

But Shinsuke had always liked to be early, and besides - he _wanted_ to be early for Atsumu. He wanted to be there waiting for Atsumu, to hear his delighted laugh from a mile off, to see Atsumu running towards him and falling straight into his arms.

With one final sweep of the kitchen, Shinsuke was done. He picked up the bag of onigiri, and set off to meet his boyfriend.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I’m here,_ Shinsuke messaged, comfortably ensconced in one of the many egg chairs that peppered the foyer of the MSBY arena gym. _Don’t hurry, though. I know I’m a bit early._

It had been a busy afternoon for Atsumu - he hadn’t been able to message Shinsuke as much as he usually did, so Shinsuke expected that he’d probably see Atsumu in the flesh before he got a reply. Switching over to the LINE home screen, Shinsuke decided to use this time to go through his other chats.

His granny hoped that his meetings today had gone well, and wanted to know if he and Tsumu-chan had eaten yet. Masae-san and Rui-kun, who were keeping an eye on the farm for him this week, had sent him a quick update of the day’s activities. Rintarou was complaining about not getting to see Shinsuke’s arms, Ren and Michinari were complaining about their respective postdocs, Aran had linked an interesting article about the construction of cultural identity in relation to rice, and some of his old university friends were organising a get-together in Kyoto this weekend which Shinsuke wasn’t sure he would be able to make.

Shinsuke replied to each of them in turn. Just as he was sending his message to the Kyodai alum group chat - _I’m not sure yet if I’ll be free, but I’ll let you know as soon as I can_ \- a gaggle of people emerged from the double doors across the foyer, laughing and chatting loudly with each other. Leading the charge was the generation of monsters: Akaashi Koutarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi - and his own monster, Miya Atsumu, gym bag slung over one shoulder, blond head bent low as he hastily tapped out something on his phone.

In quite a change from the normal dynamic - or so Shinsuke gathered, from how much Atsumu complained about his teammates - Sakusa appeared to be in the middle of a rather vehement tirade, with Akaashi hanging onto his every word. Atsumu paid no attention to them at all, only glancing up from his screen in order to scan the foyer with restless eagerness.

Shinsuke’s phone pinged at that exact moment. _just got out,_ Atsumu said. _hope you didn’t get too bored waiting for me - I’ll make it up to you when we get home ;)_

 _It’s fine, I wasn’t bored,_ Shinsuke replied, getting to his feet. _But if you’re offering, you can help me clean the bathrooms this evening._

Atsumu’s head shot up, eyes swivelling to and fro until they locked onto Shinsuke from across the room. His face lit up as he broke into a jog, smiling so wide and bright that Shinsuke felt a helpless tug in his chest, drawing his own feet faster and faster towards his boyfriend.

They met in the middle of the foyer, and Atsumu collapsed straight into his arms.

“Kita-san, you saved me,” he sighed, mouth just brushing the shell of Shinsuke’s ear.

Shinsuke didn’t even try to keep the laugh out of his voice. “I’m happy to see you too.”

Atsumu drew back to look at him properly. This close, Shinsuke could see the exact moment his breath caught, his heart left utterly defenseless by the unconcealed joy in Shinsuke’s smile. How could Shinsuke not kiss him for that?

“Kita-kita!” someone shouted in greeting, and Shinsuke gently broke the kiss to see Akaashi waving wildly at him from over Atsumu’s shoulder.

A muscle twitched at Atsumu’s temple. “Kou-kun,” he said, sounding deeply resigned with his teammate and friend, and also his entire life. “I am _trying_ to have a moment with my boyfriend here. Do you see me interrupting your smooches with Keiji-kun, huh? Huh?”

Akaashi cocked his head. “Yes, quite a lot,” he said.

Atsumu snapped his head around to glare at him. “That’s because they go on for too damn long! Stop making us late for the bus because you’re too busy being all lovey-dovey with your husband!”

“You’re the one being lovey-dovey right now,” Sakusa muttered. 

“Well, fuck off and let me be lovey-dovey for a bit longer then!”

Sakusa ignored him. “Hello, Kita-san,” he said as Atsumu kept spluttering at him. "How's the farm?"

“Hello, Akaashi, Sakusa," Shinsuke said, dipping his head in acknowledgement. "The farm's doing well, thank you." He could have gone on - both of them seemed to be listening with a genuine interest in agriculture - but he had Atsumu practically vibrating in his arms, and it seemed a waste not to make the most of whatever time they had together. “Let’s catch up later, if you don’t mind. I’d like to have some lovey-dovey time with my boyfriend now.”

Akaashi gave him an exaggerated wink - although, knowing Akaashi, it probably wasn’t exaggerated at all. “Oh, of _course._ Let’s have a Spring High ‘13 reunion dinner sometime! But we’ll let you have your lovey-dovey time now.”

“You can come over to mine for a meal, it’s much more hygienic to make food at home. Just let me know when you’re free,” Sakusa said. “This is an invitation for Kita-san and Kita-san only, by the way. No one else is invited.”

“Trying to steal my boyfriend, are we?” Atsumu said, eyeing Sakusa with just the shadow of a sneer. His hands slipped round Shinsuke’s waist, one palm coming to rest at the small of Shinsuke’s back, holding him even closer than before.

“I’m not trying to steal Kita-san, I just like him the most out of all of you. He actually knows how to clean.”

“Thank you for the invitation,” Shinsuke said, heading off Atsumu’s imminent outburst. “We can sort out something which works for all of us, _later.”_

“Sounds good to me!” Akaashi cheered. “See ya soon then, Kita-kita! And see ya tomorrow, Tsum-tsum! Have a fun lovey-dovey time!”

Sakusa also said his goodbyes, and finally they were alone again. Well, as alone as they could be in the foyer of the MSBY Black Jackals’ gym, with various team members and staff calling out quick greetings as they passed by.

“God, they’re exhausting,” Atsumu moaned, dropping his head onto Shinsuke’s shoulder and nuzzling against it in the way that meant he wanted to be petted. “You really did save me, Shin.”

Shinsuke stroked his head indulgently. “Tiring day?”

“Ugh, yes,” Atsumu said, letting himself be steered towards an egg chair. “Kou-kun accidentally started an armwrestling tournament at lunch, and then Wan-san got into a fight with one of the new liberos over the results, and on top of that Omi-kun’s been complaining about his boyfriend’s boyfriend _all_ day. Like, just get over it and admit that you’re dying for another threesome already, Omi-Omi! No one wants to hear about your unresolved sexual tension with Shirabu-sensei.”

Atsumu had tried to explain the convoluted relationship between Sakusa, Ushijima Wakatoshi, and Ushijima Wakatoshi’s doctor boyfriend before, but to no avail. Shinsuke had never been able to make head or tail of the whole situation, although he rather suspected that this was because none of the people involved quite knew what was going on either - but they all seemed to really like each other, so he was sure it would work out.

"Omi-kun's love life is just way too complicated. You know I heard that Ushijima might also be dating that bald chocolatier best friend of his, or maybe Iwa-san - you know, the hot national team athletic trainer? And Iwa-san's got his Argentinian setter boyfriend, of course," Atsumu continued, as Shinsuke gently deposited him into the chair and slipped his gym bag onto the floor beside him, "and Ushijima might be dating him too... god, I really don't know. Even thinking about all those timezones makes my head hurt. Like, they all seem really happy, so good for them! But honestly, Shin, I’m just lucky to have you.” 

He looked up at Shinsuke with wide, earnest eyes. Too earnest, really - with the way he was fluttering his eyelashes at Shinsuke and pushing out his full lower lip into a soft pout, it was clear what he was begging for.

Shinsuke saw no reason not to oblige. He bent down at the waist, bracing his hand on the back of the chair, and kissed Atsumu again.

Atsumu smiled up at him dreamily when they drew apart, reaching up to tuck Shinsuke’s hair behind his ear. “How about you? How was your afternoon?”

“It was good, thanks.” Indeed, it had been very... illuminating. Shinsuke leaned in once more, pressing a kiss to Atsumu’s forehead, and then sat down in a neighbouring chair as he offered up his bag of onigiri to Atsumu. “Osamu gave us a lot of food; we can have the rest of it for dinner, but I thought you might be a bit hungry by now, so I brought a couple of onigiri with me.”

Atsumu dove straight into the bag and emerged with the tuna mayo onigiri. “God, I am _so_ lucky to have you,” he sighed, tearing open the packaging. “You’re right, I’m absolutely starving.”

As Atsumu cheerfully munched away, Shinsuke decided now would be the best time to bring up his potential meeting tomorrow. Atsumu was always more agreeable when he had some food in his stomach.

“My old senpai cancelled our meeting today,” he said, with no preamble.

Atsumu looked up from his half-demolished onigiri. “Oh, Itou, right? What happened?”

“A lab emergency, she said.”

Atsumu’s eyebrows went up, and he slowly set his onigiri down, probably lost in a cinematic panorama of violently-coloured flasks bubbling over and chemical explosions sending shockwaves through the groundwater.

“Not like that,” Shinsuke said. “She’s a plant virologist, not a mad scientist in a film.”

“That’s way less fun,” Atsumu snorted. Then he heaved a sigh. “Anyway, let me guess. She had to cancel the meeting today, so you’ve rescheduled for later this week. No, in fact - you’ve always preferred to get things done sooner rather than later, so… I’m going to say that you’ve rescheduled for tomorrow instead.”

For all that people claimed to be impressed - or intimidated - by Shinsuke’s own insight, Atsumu sure had gotten good at reading him. Shinsuke felt a warm glow of pride at the thought.

“Not quite yet. I wanted to discuss it with you first. I know I said I’d come to practice with you tomorrow, and I’d still like to do that. Itou will be getting here after two, so I can stay with you all morning, and if you don’t mind, I’ll leave after lunch. The meeting shouldn’t take more than an hour or two, so I’d be back soon.”

Atsumu popped the rest of the onigiri in his mouth and chewed. “Ah, it’s fine,” he sighed after he swallowed, reaching into the bag for the other onigiri. “I was just being selfish, this morning. Of course I don’t mind. I know you’ve been interested in this project for a while; there’s no way I’d keep you away from it just so you can watch me get all sweaty at the gym. You wouldn’t even be able to get your hands on me, since we’d be in public.”

“I never want to get my hands on you when you’re all sweaty, in public or not,” Shinsuke said, completely straight-faced, knowing that Atsumu would be able to see right through the lie.

“Sure you don’t,” Atsumu smirked, right on cue. “Besides, it’s a shorter day tomorrow - practice starts later and ends earlier. So, to be honest, you don’t _have_ to come to practice with me. You might as well just stay at the apartment and go straight to your meeting, and then I’ll be faithfully waiting for you when you come home.”

“... I’d like that,” Shinsuke murmured. “Thank you, Atsumu.”

“What are you thanking me for?” Atsumu asked, sounding genuinely stumped. “Just seems like the sensible thing to do. ‘Sides. I like being the person you come home to.”

He crammed the entire pickled plum onigiri in his mouth and pulled out a bottle of hand sanitiser from his jacket pocket, cleaning his hands thoroughly so there was not a trace of sticky rice left on his fingers. Then he stood up, grabbing his gym bag on the way, and reached out to Shinsuke with a wide, beautiful smile.

“C’mon. Let’s go home.”

 _I’m the lucky one,_ Shinsuke thought. He took Atsumu’s hand, and they began their walk back. Palms pressed together, fingers intertwined, the blood beating beneath Shinsuke’s skin, his whole body singing: _I’m the lucky one, to come home to you._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ugh, I’m stuffed,” Atsumu groaned, flopping down face-first onto the sofa after dinner.

“It was very good,” Shinsuke agreed, coming around the other arm of the sofa to perch by Atsumu’s head. Before he even had to ask, Atsumu was wriggling away a little, to give him space to properly sit. “I can see why Onigiri Miya has won so many awards.”

Atsumu wriggled back towards him and rested his chin on Shinsuke’s thigh. “Yeah, ‘Samu’s got so many plaques up on the wall of the Osaka restaurant that I feel I should start nicking them before he runs out of space.” Rolling over, he met Shinsuke’s disapproving stare with a grin. “Don’t look at me like that, Shin, I’d just be helping him free up space for even more awards! And besides, if you think about it, we’ve got the same DNA so, like, genetically speaking, his awards are my awards anyway.”

“So your awards are his awards too, then? Genetically speaking?”

“Nuh-uh,” Atsumu scowled. “They’re mine. His awards are my awards, and my awards are my awards too. That’s just how it works.”

“Plus,” he continued, “I’m the older one, so his awards are _extra_ mine and my awards are also extra mine. Everything is extra mine. That’s birthright, baby.”

Shinsuke raised his eyebrows. “I don’t think that’s how birthright works. And, really, _are_ you the older one, Atsumu?”

“Shin, only one person here was present when I was born,” Atsumu said snootily. “So if I say I’m the older one, my word is what counts.”

“Well, Osamu was also there when you were born, and he’s always said that he’s the older one.”

 _“Well,_ ‘Samu’s a filthy liar. And a cheater. And -”

The flick of hair Atsumu so carefully gelled down every morning was beginning to fall into his eyes, and Shinsuke gently smoothed it back as Atsumu ranted in his lap. 

“- and _also,_ he’s a terrible unsympathetic listener who only says “I don’t want to hear this” and “I don’t care if you want to get stepped on” and “just get out of my restaurant already” like a shitty broken record! And then he threatened to sink me into Osaka Bay if I didn’t stop talking! I’ll steal _all_ his awards for that.”

“Don’t steal Osamu’s awards, and don’t bother him unnecessarily at the restaurant,” Shinsuke said sternly. Then, curiosity softening his tone, he asked: “And - what do you mean by - stepped -?”

“Um, nothing!” Atsumu interrupted him, voice going very high and strangled for just a moment before he regained himself. He slipped out of Shinsuke’s lap and tumbled to his feet, holding his hand out to Shinsuke like the dashing male lead on the poster of a romance drama. “Nothing at all. Say, Shin, shall we go clean those bathrooms?”

 _Bathrooms -?_ Oh yes, he’d mentioned that in his last LINE message, hadn’t he, when Atsumu had asked if he’d been bored waiting and offered to make it up to him later.

Of course he’d only been teasing Atsumu about cleaning bathrooms together; he’d already cleaned them once this afternoon, after all. When Atsumu had said he’d make it up to Shinsuke, he’d clearly been thinking about sex - and Shinsuke had been thinking about it, too. He’d been thinking about it for practically the whole afternoon.

It was only because of all that thinking - and reading, and looking at pictures, and watching videos, and perhaps also fantasising a little - that Shinsuke actually caught onto the clue that Atsumu had unwittingly dropped. 

_Atsumu wants me... to step on him...?_

Interesting. Shinsuke would have to give that some proper consideration - but later, though. Right now, the back of Atsumu’s neck was turning red despite how hard he was trying to play it cool, and it made Shinsuke want to tease him just a little more.

“Alright,” Shinsuke said, lacing their fingers together and allowing Atsumu to tug him towards the guest bathroom. “Let’s do some cleaning.”

When they got there, Atsumu took one step into the room and squinted around suspiciously. “Hey, wait, this looks like it’s already -”

His realisation had come too late. Shinsuke had already moved in, boxing him against the counter, one hand on either side of his hips. Atsumu’s mouth dropped open as Shinsuke pressed their bodies even closer, leaning up until they were nearly nose to nose.

“Sorry, Atsumu,” he said, smiling. “I was just teasing. I already cleaned the bathrooms this afternoon.”

Atsumu seemed lost for words, his gaze flicking wildly between Shinsuke’s eyes, Shinsuke’s smile, a random point on the wall behind him, Shinsuke’s hands caging him in. Their chests were almost touching, like this, and Shinsuke could feel how Atsumu’s breath hitched, in the stirring of the air between them and in the movement of Atsumu’s chest against his. 

Shinsuke had been up on his toes for a while now, so he dropped back slightly, just to give Atsumu a little space. But the _noise_ Atsumu made - desperate, punched out of him - when Shinsuke moved away… It made him frown a little, and wrap one arm around Atsumu’s waist.

“Atsumu,” he asked, “are you oka-?”

Before Shinsuke could even finish, Atsumu was falling upon him, kissing him so tenderly and hungrily that it stole the breath from his lips.

When they finally came up for air, Atsumu was a panting mess, and Shinsuke couldn’t imagine that he’d fared much better. Oh, perhaps to the untrained eye he seemed less ruffled - but somewhere along the way Atsumu had slipped his knee between Shinsuke’s legs, and he was moving it now in small circles, rubbing up against Shinsuke’s length.

“So, _cleaning,_ huh,” he said, smirking down at Shinsuke, still trying to catch his breath.

Shinsuke easily caught the implication. “Yes,” he responded, rocking even closer to Atsumu. “When I said we should do some cleaning, I meant that we should shower before sex.”

Atsumu gave a soft mock squeal and covered his face with his hands. “Oh, Shinsuke, you’re so forward,” he declared. Even though he was clearly playing at coyness, the hint of a blush that peeked out between his fingers was very, very real.

“Why wouldn’t I be forward?” Shinsuke asked, a little bemused. “I missed you a lot today, Atsumu. I’ve been looking forward to having sex with you.”

Atsumu made a rough little noise at this, wrenched from somewhere deep within his chest. _“So_ forward,” he echoed breathily, tongue darting out to wet the soft seam of his lips. “What a mouth you have on you, Shin. You really are too scary.”

“Scary…?”

Atsumu lifted his face from his hands and raised an incredulous eyebrow. “Of course you’re scary. You’re a danger to my heart.”

“Ah… sorry,” Shinsuke said, catching Atsumu’s hands in his own and raising them to his mouth. Looking up through his eyelashes, he pressed soft kisses to Atsumu’s knuckles. “Can you ever forgive me?”

Atsumu stared at him for a very long moment. Even his thigh had gone still between Shinsuke’s legs. 

“You’re killing me,” he finally choked out, sounding very, very faint. “My own boyfriend. Killing me.”

“Sorry,” Shinsuke repeated, not sounding very sorry at all. He pressed in again, inching up Atsumu’s thigh, intent on kissing him precisely and properly once more.

 _“No,_ ” Atsumu said. He pulled his hands out of Shinsuke’s gentle grasp and set them down firmly on Shinsuke’s shoulders, giving Shinsuke an insistent little push. _“No._ I’ve had it. I’ve absolutely had it! If you insist on killing me, we’re at least going to get to bed first. Go shower. No more kissing until we’ve showered.”

What a reversal of their normal roles. Of course Atsumu wouldn’t have minded if they’d ended up rutting right here against the bathroom counter - and Shinsuke wouldn’t have minded all that much, either. He never needed that much convincing, when Atsumu really wanted it.

But Atsumu knew that Shinsuke liked his routines; knew that Shinsuke preferred to shower. So rather than let himself get carried away, he’d decided to take the reins into his own hands and give them both some breathing space. 

Shinsuke drew back, eyes curving up in tandem with the unbidden warmth soaring in his chest.

“How diligent of you,” he murmured, just a little teasing, but the praise was utterly genuine. “How proper.”

Atsumu somehow went even pinker than before, the blush cascading all the way past his collarbones. It looked good on him, with his shirt rucked up around his waist, his golden hair all in disarray, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he cleared his throat.

“Take the ensuite,” he said, and his voice had shifted into something deeper and rougher than before. “I’ll shower in here. And then - well, I’ve been looking forward to having sex with you too. So let’s get to bed.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Atsumu walked into the master bedroom, wearing only an inviting smile and a small towel slung low around his hips, Shinsuke was ready and waiting for him. Sat with his legs hanging off the end of the bed, wrapped in the thin yukata he always put on after showering, he felt his own mouth curl into an answering smile as he leaned back to take in all of Atsumu, from his rumpled head to his slippered toes.

Trust Atsumu to make an entrance. It didn’t do him justice, really, to describe the way he moved simply as “walking”: he made his approach with such devastating intent, all shifting muscle and flushed skin, a predator to the bone. 

A predator that preened so obviously, so charmingly, beneath Shinsuke’s gaze. Atsumu raised a hand to push back his damp hair, abs and biceps flexing in completely unnecessary ways, eyelashes fanning across his cheekbones as he peeked down at Shinsuke. The fingers of his other hand, carefully holding up that very small towel, tightened minutely at his hip and pulled the fabric even more taut across his thighs.

At least Atsumu had dried himself off properly this time. As lovely as he was when he came to Shinsuke still wet from the shower - with beads of water still rolling over his broad shoulders and tumbling down the valley between his pecs - Shinsuke always insisted on giving him a good rub down before they got down to business, worried that he might get a head cold otherwise.

Atsumu sure liked being fussed over, and Shinsuke knew that he did it on purpose, sometimes, just so he _would_ get fussed over; but it seemed that he didn't have it in him today to hold back from the main course. He sauntered over to Shinsuke, eating up the distance with those long, powerful legs, towel barely hiding anything - not the cut of his hips, nor the dark trail of hair leading down, down, to the place where his thighs met.

When he finally came to stand before Shinsuke, Atsumu paused, just for a moment. His chest moved gently, in and out, and the sweetest, dopiest expression flickered across his face.

“Hey there, Shin,” he murmured, voice curling so tenderly around Shinsuke’s name. Smiling down at Shinsuke, that sweetness never left his eyes, even as they went dark and hooded and wicked with desire. “Did you miss me?” 

And then he dropped the towel.

Shinsuke stared at Atsumu. He stared at the towel. He stared at Atsumu again.

“Okay, fine, sorry,” Atsumu groaned, bending down to pick the towel up. “I’ll go hang it up properly.”

He swiftly hustled across the room into the ensuite, but even as Shinsuke admired the artless athleticism that imbued his every move, it was the image of Atsumu bowing before him which burned in his mind’s eye. 

What would Atsumu have done, if Shinsuke had told him to stay right there...? How long would he have held still for Shinsuke? How long would he have waited, hoping beyond hope for the moment Shinsuke ordered him onto his knees?

… Well. It wouldn’t do to speculate. They’d have that conversation tomorrow, and then perhaps Shinsuke would know - but before then, he intended to thoroughly enjoy the night he was about to have with Atsumu. 

Besides, there was no way he would’ve let that damp towel stay crumpled up on the floor for too long. That simply wasn’t the proper approach to these things, and it risked the growth of mildew.

“So _did_ you miss me?” Atsumu teased, emerging from the ensuite finally free of his terrycloth burden. He closed the distance between them in a matter of moments, and this time he was the one caging Shinsuke in, climbing onto the bed with one knee on either side of Shinsuke's thighs.

“Of course I did,” Shinsuke replied, completely truthfully.

The corners of Atsumu’s eyes crinkled. “Right answer,” he said, and kissed Shinsuke.

There were no layers between them now but the thin fabric of Shinsuke’s yukata, riding up around his hips as Atsumu made himself at home in Shinsuke’s lap. The heat of Atsumu’s naked body, pressed so close that Shinsuke could almost feel his heart beating in his bare chest, threatened to overwhelm him - and yet it was nothing compared to the heat of his mouth; the slide of their lips; the wet, eager noises Atsumu made as he slipped in his tongue.

Already riled up from their encounter in the bathroom, Atsumu was grinding down in Shinsuke’s lap from the word go, moving his hips like he wanted to ride Shinsuke right into the bed. There was heat there, too - his cock trapped between them, right where he wanted it, already leaving a wet spot on Shinsuke’s yukata. And Shinsuke’s own cock, starting to tent the fabric, begging for more of that sweet friction.

They kissed and kissed for what felt like hours, open-mouthed and desperately wanting, a whole language of their own: _Hello. Hello. I missed you. I always do._ They had weeks of separation to make up for, after all. Even the whole afternoon - and evening, and night - they had spent together yesterday couldn't have covered all the ground they'd missed, all the kisses they owed each other, all the kisses they still wanted to give.

In the process, Shinsuke’s yukata had pulled steadily more open below his waist, the fabric pushing away beneath Atsumu’s thighs until they were finally skin to skin. With a gasp, Atsumu rolled his hips forward and took Shinsuke’s face between his hands, nosing beneath his jaw, kissing him everywhere his mouth could reach, as their cocks rubbed directly against each other.

There was a pleasant edge to the friction, Atsumu’s cock dragging just a little dry against his own despite the way they were both starting to leak pre-come. Still, a little lube wouldn’t go amiss; and it was always a real pleasure to watch Atsumu slick them both up properly, before wrapping a big hand around them and bringing their cocks back together again.

Before Shinsuke could say anything about it, Atsumu was the one drawing away, grazing his teeth gently against the lobe of Shinsuke’s ear and mouthing a farewell kiss against the sensitive skin beneath. He sat back a little, proudly surveying his handiwork, hips still moving in a completely filthy fashion; and Shinsuke gazed back, the collar of his yukata slipping open as he tilted his head up, his own hips canting up to meet Atsumu.

It seemed that Atsumu had only intended to take a little break from their previous position. It couldn’t have been all that comfortable for him; Atsumu was taller, after all, and being in Shinsuke’s lap meant that he had to bend down in order to get to Shinsuke’s mouth and his neck. But Atsumu really, really liked being in Shinsuke’s lap, and he really, really liked being the centre of Shinsuke’s attention - enough that he was already getting distracted from his little break. His eyes turned sly, and slowly, sensually, he rose to his knees, presenting all of himself for Shinsuke's pleasure.

The little bereft noise Atsumu made when their cocks parted, arching his back so they would stay in contact just a little longer, made Shinsuke’s throat go dry even as it brought a smile to his lips. How like Atsumu to whine over the things he inflicted upon himself, so reluctant to leave Shinsuke and yet so eager to show himself off.

And show off he did: running his hands all over his body, one stroking up from his powerful thighs to his toned stomach, cupping his cock along the way; the other flicking over his nipples, his breath hitching at a particularly sweet touch. Lacing his fingers together, he folded his hands behind his head and stretched out above Shinsuke, emphasising the breadth of his shoulders tapering down to his trim waist. 

Biting his plush lower lip, swollen from all the kissing, he looked down at Shinsuke through his lashes. “What do you think, Shin? How’s the view?”

The warmth in his eyes could have melted away all the clouds in the world. What words would ever do him justice?

Still, Shinsuke tried. “Beautiful,” he said softly, leaning forwards to press a kiss just to the left of his navel. “Atsumu, you’re beautiful.”

Just like that, Atsumu’s enticing expression crumpled, and he wobbled on his knees for a second before throwing his arms around Shinsuke’s neck and falling back into his lap.

“Why are you like this. Why are you _like_ this,” he mumbled, sounding so, so helplessly fond. “God, Shin, what did I say about killing me?”

Shinsuke reached up to stroke a curl of hair away from his flushed face. “It’s fine now, isn’t it? After all, we’ve finally reached the bed.”

As he spoke, the collar of his yukata finally succumbed to the pull of gravity and slid completely off his left shoulder. Atsumu froze, eyes pinned on the fall of fabric, the tanned skin and muscled chest it exposed to his gaze. The yukata couldn’t get too far, though, still trapped in at Shinsuke’s waist by his well-tied obi; and when it caught around his bicep, revealing just a peek of nipple, the sound that Atsumu made was rough and wounded and utterly shot through with desire.

In a flash, Atsumu had him flat on his back, and they were kissing once again.

“God. God,” Atsumu groaned against his mouth, their hips fitting together perfectly, Shinsuke’s hands on his ass holding him right where they both wanted him to be. It was all so good: the closeness, the intimacy, the friction. They were going to come like this, Shinsuke realised - face to face, cocks pressed up against each other, leaking all over their stomachs. 

But he wanted it to last just a little longer. Grinding up against Atsumu one last time, running his fingers up the seam of his ass in a way that was guaranteed to thoroughly distract him, Shinsuke made full use of the element of surprise and flipped them over.

Atsumu hit the bed with a sweet little noise of astonishment, mouth a perfect pink O. It took a few moments for him to fully register what had happened, and Shinsuke took great pleasure in teasing him through it, hips moving in wicked circles against him. 

But as soon as the dawning look of realisation on Atsumu’s face was eclipsed by hunger, Shinsuke carefully lifted off him. Not far - just enough that they were no longer brushing against each other. But from the way Atsumu reacted, cock jumping, back arching off the bed in his effort to chase Shinsuke’s hips, it seemed it was still too far for him.

With one hand flat on his chest, Shinsuke pushed Atsumu back down. With the other, he undid his obi and let his yukata fall open around him.

 _“Shin,”_ Atsumu said, awestruck. The way he just _looked_ at Shinsuke, as if he wanted to eat him whole - his very gaze made Shinsuke feel like he was burning up. The tips of his fingers, splayed against Atsumu’s golden skin, weighed down with just an iota more force, pressing slight dimples into Atsumu’s muscled chest.

What would it be like to hold Atsumu down properly, to bind him right to the bed? For Atsumu to let Shinsuke do what he would with him, for Atsumu to let Shinsuke be _mean_ to him, for Atsumu to yield to him completely? Just the thought had Shinsuke’s cock reacting, drawing Atsumu’s greedy eyes all the way down. 

“... Lube,” Shinsuke commanded, carefully lifting his hand away from Atsumu, voice coming out low and hoarse. 

Atsumu swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing, and it was only Shinsuke’s iron-clad self-control which stopped him from bending down and trailing kisses down the column of his throat. Atsumu reached out blindly for the lube, keeping his eyes on Shinsuke all the while, and when he finally grasped it from the bedside table Shinsuke rewarded him - rewarded both of them - with a generous roll of his hips.

“Oh, _god_ \- _Shin_ -” Atsumu rocked back into him, biting down hard on his lower lip. He fumbled the lube as he passed it to Shinsuke, but managed to regain himself at the last moment, hips still twitching up against him. “Y-yeah... I don’t think - I don’t think either of us are going to last for penetration, Shin.”

“That’s fine,” Shinsuke said, already breathless with anticipation. From the look on Atsumu’s face, this was very fine for him too, although Shinsuke knew that he always carried within him the dream of athletically fucking and being fucked by Shinsuke into the mattress every single night. That wasn’t going to be on the cards for tonight, but tomorrow… well.

Shinsuke leaned down to kiss Atsumu hotly, staving off the impulse to press himself fully against his body. They probably didn’t even need the lube, now, with how wet they both were; but since he had it to hand, he might as well make good use of it.

“I want to come, like this, with you,” he whispered against Atsumu’s mouth, flicking off the cap of the lube one-handed, and tipped it over his other palm to drip right onto their cocks. Atsumu’s hands were already coming down to wrap around them, and the slick, wet noises they made as they moved against each other were utterly obscene.

Even with their cocks pressed together, the flushed heads disappearing in and out of Atsumu’s fist, Shinsuke still made sure to recap the lube properly - and just in time, too, because it dropped out of his hand at a particularly well-timed stroke, jostling him right up against the underside of Atsumu’s shaft.

“Atsumu,” he gasped, reaching down to curl a hand around their cocks as well. Their fingers met, and he gently ran a thumb across the sensitive slit of Atsumu’s cock, soaked with lube and pre-come, just to feel Atsumu shudder beneath him. 

Atsumu took a shaky breath, his fingers tightening in response, bringing their cocks even closer with a wicked twist of his wrist as if to say - _well, how do you like_ this? 

Shinsuke liked it. Oh, how Shinsuke liked it - Atsumu's clever hands, making Shinsuke dance to his tune; the sweet parting of his lips as he caught Shinsuke's mouth over and over again with kisses; each tender, desperate noise he made as their cocks dragged against each other, as they moved together, lost in that delicious friction. When Shinsuke rocked his hips down, Atsumu thrust up against him, the crown of his cock grinding against Shinsuke’s stomach and leaking even more between them; and when Shinsuke’s cock slid against Atsumu’s just perfect, just right, Atsumu arched into him, pressing them even closer together.

Chest to chest and hips to hips, hands moving faster, losing rhythm: no space between them for anything but pleasure, given and shared and multiplied over and over in their broken gasps, in the sound of skin against wet skin. Shinsuke was so close now, Atsumu racing with him towards that precipice, almost at the brink from sheer sensation and heat and the way Atsumu whined _Shinsuke, Shinsuke_ against his lips - _Shinsuke, please, I’m yours, Shin, Shin -_

And with their hands clasped together, fingers intertwined, Shinsuke came undone. 

The first pulse of his orgasm striped white all over their stomachs, and with a shivery, wrecked moan Shinsuke collapsed into Atsumu, hips stuttering desperately against him. Even through the cresting wave of his own release, he could feel the exact moment Atsumu came too: twitching against Shinsuke’s fingers, against his sensitive cock, spilling out messily between them.

Together they rode their orgasms out, Shinsuke gasping against Atsumu’s neck, Atsumu’s moans filling the air. When they were finally done, they lay there together in boneless pleasure, still holding hands, trading dreamy kisses until their ragged breaths and thundering hearts gradually slowed.

“We should go clean up,” Shinsuke said softly, after a while. 

Atsumu gave a tiny sigh against his mouth, but it quickly spun itself into a huff of laughter when he touched two fingers together and noted how they came away sticky and stained. “Mmm. Yeah. Let’s do some cleaning.”

“Of bathrooms?” Shinsuke asked, just a little teasing, as he slipped off Atsumu and got to his feet. His yukata fluttered around him, surprisingly unsoiled save for a few spots of pre-come, and it framed the mess dripping down his stomach in a way that made Atsumu's eyes go dark.

… Well. It looked like they might be able to manage a second round tonight. 

Turning round to hide his smile, Shinsuke started to make his way towards the ensuite. Even if things got messy again, he always preferred to clean up between sex - and besides, it wasn't as if he was averse to bathroom sex. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"I still can't believe you pulled that on me," Atsumu laughed, catching up beside him. "Taking advantage of my willingness to do any cleaning you want and making me think that we were going to spend the evening scrubbing toilets… how mean, Shin." 

Shinsuke slanted a glance at Atsumu, the corners of his lips lifting up. “Mean, hmm.”

“Yep,” Atsumu said cheerfully. “Terribly, incredibly mean. But don’t worry. That’s just how I like you.” His grin was sweet and utterly besotted, and Shinsuke was sure his own expression was just as lovestruck. 

_You know,_ he thought, _I could be even meaner if you liked. Just tell me, Atsumu, and I’ll do anything you want._

And what _did_ Atsumu want? Shinsuke would ask him tomorrow, and then he would know for certain; but there had been something in his words just then. Something that sprinkled the seed of a revelation somewhere deep within the fertile fields of Shinsuke’s mind. An idea on the verge of taking root.

Shinsuke wasn’t going to force it right now, though - especially not when Atsumu was still looking at him like that, tender and smitten and getting hungrier by the second. 

They were _definitely_ going to manage a second round tonight, and Shinsuke was going to give it no less than his full and undivided attention.

“Come on, then,” he said, slipping into the ensuite first. Turning at his hips, he cast a heavy-lidded gaze at Atsumu from over his shoulder, and carefully let his yukata slither down one arm. From the sudden sharp intake of breath, it seemed Atsumu had received his invitation loud and clear. “Let’s get clean together.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, it was Shinsuke who saw Atsumu off at the door. They hadn’t stayed up too late last night - it helped that they’d started on the… physical activities almost straight away after dinner - so there had been ample time to prepare and share a traditional breakfast before Atsumu was due to leave.

“Ugh, I always eat so much better when I’m with you. I haven’t had a traditional breakfast in ages,” Atsumu sighed happily. His grin turned smug as he stood on one foot to tug his shoes on. “And I even have a homemade bento today! I can’t wait to pull it out at lunch and eat it right in front of the team, they’re going to cry with envy.”

"Don't make your team cry," Shinsuke said, eyebrows pulling down into an expression of mock severity. "Besides, you bring a homemade bento almost every day, don't you? You always say it’s easier to stick to your meal plan that way.”

“Yeah, but this one I made with you,” Atsumu replied. He pressed a hand to his chest, still balancing on one leg, not even wobbling a little as he tilted towards Shinsuke. “This one was made with _love.”_

“Yeah,” Shinsuke echoed, not even trying to keep up his admonishing act. Why would he, when he could smile back at Atsumu and bask in the way his boyfriend’s expression went even sweeter and sappier than before? “I suppose it was.”

For once they were almost the same height. Atsumu stood a step down in the genkan, swaying closer and closer to Shinsuke, his mouth so soft and inviting that he must have been doing it on purpose; he must have known what he was doing to Shinsuke. It was evident in the way his eyes hooded and his tongue swiped languidly over his bottom lip, leaving it flushed and wet - and right in front of Shinsuke. All he had to do was lean forward and give Atsumu the kiss he was so clearly begging for.

Shinsuke stood firm, though. Atsumu was still balancing on one foot, and although he would almost certainly be able to balance through a single chaste kiss, Shinsuke didn't want to risk it. 

Besides… perhaps Shinsuke wanted more than a single chaste kiss.

Atsumu must have caught onto Shinsuke’s pointed disapproval, because he just leaned even closer and smiled even wider, fluttering his eyelashes in a way that was very precisely calculated to bait Shinsuke into making the first move. _C’mon, Shin,_ each coy wink declared, _I'm one of the best setters in the nation. I'm an Olympics medallist. Just try me._

“Olympics medallist or not, I don’t want you getting injured because you’re trying to pull kissing stunts,” Shinsuke said sternly. The nation would never forgive him if he got one of their best setters injured, after all, and Shinsuke wouldn't forgive himself either.

“This barely counts as a stunt,” Atsumu scoffed, still comfortably poised on one leg. “I could stand like this all day, y’know.”

“Unless...” he continued, voice curling slyly around the words, arms curling just as slyly around Shinsuke’s neck, “you’re saying that your kisses are so good that they’d make me lose balance? How bold of you, Shin. Are you really going to rise to that challenge?”

Shinsuke just stared at him. Atsumu really was trying very hard to bait him; it rarely worked, but Atsumu threw himself into each attempt with unabashed joy and a complete lack of subtlety. That lack of subtlety extended to the kissy face Atsumu was now pulling as he walked his fingers up and down Shinsuke’s nape, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. His eyes shone with delight when Shinsuke gave a little shiver beneath him - and it was that, of all things, which distracted Atsumu enough to make him wobble on one leg.

It was all the opportunity that Shinsuke needed. Metaphorically, and literally, he went straight for Atsumu’s throat.

“What do _you_ think, Atsumu?” Shinsuke murmured, pressing his face into the crook of Atsumu’s shoulder. Gently, he brushed his mouth up against the pulse thumping in Atsumu’s neck. “Do you think I won’t kiss you until you can’t stand straight? Until you can’t balance on two legs, let alone one?”

Atsumu’s foot dropped to the floor with a thud. His throat worked as Shinsuke traced his lips up against his jaw, curving across his cheek, stopping just short of his mouth.

 _“Shin,”_ Atsumu insisted, low and beseeching. He could’ve turned his head at any time; could’ve caught Shinsuke’s mouth with his own and kissed him until neither of them could stand straight. But he waited. Waited - hungrily, perfectly still - for Shinsuke to make the first move.

It would’ve been easy, so easy, for Shinsuke to give them both exactly what they wanted. He almost did - almost caved at just a taste of Atsumu, at just the corners of their mouths touching.

But something held him back. A hunch, perhaps. A green shoot of an idea.

 _I still can't believe you pulled that on me,_ Atsumu had said with such pleasure in his voice. _Taking advantage of my willingness to do any cleaning you want; making me think that we were going to spend the evening scrubbing toilets…_

 _How mean, Shin. Taking advantage of my willingness to do_ anything _you want. Teasing me; making me wait._

He hadn’t said it in so many words, but perhaps that was what he had really meant. And wasn't this the perfect opportunity for Shinsuke to test this out - to tease Atsumu a little? To try being just a bit mean?

After a moment's hesitation, Shinsuke slipped away from Atsumu, although he still stayed within Atsumu’s embrace. This was a test for himself, too - to see how he felt about denying Atsumu; to see whether he had the stomach for this sort of meanness. That was also important, after all. Atsumu would never want something from Shinsuke that they couldn’t both enjoy.

Atsumu, for his part, didn’t quite seem to register what was going on at first. It wasn’t until Shinsuke had put several inches between them that his flushed, anticipatory expression melted into a look of almost comical dismay.

“Shin, what -” he began, hands tightening just a little where they were laced together behind Shinsuke’s nape. Even through the consternation, there was a thread of curiosity in his voice, twisting and catching in the air in a way that was almost indistinguishable from a coil of smouldering heat.

In a rare stroke of pure impulsivity, Shinsuke brought his index finger up to rest lightly against Atsumu’s lips. Atsumu quieted immediately, eyes wide and expectant, and Shinsuke knew then that he’d hit the mark - hit the mark for both of them. Because he was definitely, _definitely_ into this too.

But it didn’t feel right to simply… deny Atsumu; to promise him kisses and then just take it all back on a whim. Shinsuke wasn't one to be so fickle, and he wasn't going to run hot and cold on Atsumu for no rhyme or reason.

No. There had to be something else; there had to be something more to it.

“… Wait for me,” Shinsuke said, pressing the pad of his finger just a touch more firmly against Atsumu’s imploring mouth. Atsumu couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away, going a little cross-eyed with how hard he was staring. “Be good today, and I’ll show you just how good my kisses are later.”

There it was. He’d cracked it. That seed of a revelation had sprouted and bloomed, and now bore fruit in the way that Atsumu blushed right up to his dyed roots - in the way his mouth parted so sweetly and so obediently beneath Shinsuke; in the way he took a single shaky breath against Shinsuke’s skin and let it all out in a sharp, desperate, wanting moan.

It wasn’t just Shinsuke being mean to him, although Atsumu certainly seemed to like that too. It was Atsumu _being good_ for Shinsuke. It was Atsumu having to work for it - having to work for his reward at the end, all the sweeter for his pains.

And maybe it was also a little about being dominated, Shinsuke thought, as he drew tiny teasing circles against the vermillion of Atsumu’s lips. Atsumu’s eyes went slightly unfocused, almost loopy with desire, so obviously restraining himself from taking Shinsuke’s finger into his mouth that it just made Shinsuke want to push him even further, to try him even more.

But no. This was more than enough for now. Atsumu would take Shinsuke’s entire hand into his mouth if Shinsuke let him - and while that certainly was a mental image and a half, he still had practice to get to, and Shinsuke wasn’t going to make him late.

“Have a good day, Atsumu,” Shinsuke said, voice rumbling low in his chest, putting a little extra emphasis on the word _good_ just to see Atsumu shiver. Carefully, he drew his hand away, and waited for Atsumu to let him go.

Atsumu _was_ being good today. His arms fell away from Shinsuke with no complaints; only the way his palms ran down from Shinsuke’s nape to his chest, lingering for just a moment over his heart, spoke of his reluctance to part.

“I will,” he promised, all faith. He would _make_ the day good, for himself and for Shinsuke, no matter what the gods might throw his way. “And you too, Shin.”

Then he looked straight at Shinsuke, and ah - it was in his eyes too, the reluctance. With this clearer view, Shinsuke could put a better name to it: not reluctance, but hunger. 

Well, this was Atsumu, after all. There would always be hunger: for victory, for volleyball, for Shinsuke’s touch, for Shinsuke’s kisses; and right now, edging out everything else, the hunger to obey Shinsuke.

For a split second Shinsuke forgot even himself. As Atsumu scooped up his bag from the floor and turned to go, Shinsuke almost stepped forward to give him a goodbye kiss. He stopped himself in the nick of time - but Atsumu definitely caught it, that tiny aborted movement, the way that Shinsuke’s centre of balance shifted just slightly to resist his near-gravitational attraction.

Atsumu’s mouth curled a little, just at the very corner. _Oh,_ his smirk said, _am I really that irresistible?_

But he kept the words to himself, knowing that Shinsuke would be able to read them on his lips with ease. He was being good, after all. 

Besides, he already knew the answer to that question: of course he was.

Shinsuke’s own mouth couldn’t seem to stop smiling. As he waved Atsumu goodbye, that irrepressible smile carried him through their farewells, and onwards to the rest of the day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’ve said it a lot, but seriously, thanks for meeting up with me today,” Itou said as they walked through Hanazono Central Park after they’d finished up talking about her project. Well, Shinsuke’s project, too, if everything went to plan. “Yesterday was a complete nightmare in the lab, so it was really nice to get out a bit and have such a good chat with you. Please do pass on my apologies to Atsumu-san, though; I know you two don’t get to spend a whole lot of time together.”

“It's okay,” Shinsuke replied. "I enjoyed our talk too. And don't worry, Atsumu doesn't mind." A smile rose, unbidden, to his lips. “His practice ends early today, so I’ll be going straight back to him after this.”

Itou grinned back at him, her eyes crinkling into that charmed expression that people got when looking upon someone so clearly in love. “Well, I won’t keep you any longer, then,” she said, waving off his demurrals. “No, no, don’t be so polite, Kita-kun. Go home to Atsumu-san; I’m sure he’s been waiting for you.”

Shinsuke’s phone buzzed, as if on cue. Beaming even more broadly, Itou bid him farewell, departing with a promise to email him all her data so far. 

Retrieving his phone from his jacket pocket, Shinsuke checked his newest messages - which were indeed from Atsumu.

 _hope your meeting’s going well!_ _  
_ _I’m home now but please don’t feel the need to rush, take as much time as you need_ _  
_ _I don’t mind_ _  
_ _I really don’t mind at all_ _  
_ _I can start making dinner if you’d like?_

If any gods were watching, surely they would have seen this: Shinsuke stopping in his tracks for just a moment, heart brimming over with fondness. Itou was right. Atsumu _had_ been waiting for him; he’d been waiting for Shinsuke all day, messaging him even more than usual, sending even more updates and even more pictures.

He’d even foregone his customary shirtless selfie in favour of a photo of him doing curls at the gym, for all intents and purposes a candid shot of an athlete hard at work - except for how it was so beautifully lit and framed that he’d clearly found someone at least semi-professional to take the photo for him. There was also the fact that Akaashi, Tomas and Sakusa were all crammed into the background, pretending to swoon over Atsumu’s biceps and pecs. Well, Akaashi and Tomas were pretending to swoon; Sakusa was leaning backwards by approximately five degrees and very unenthusiastically pressing the back of one flexible wrist to his brow.

Shinsuke had replied with a thumbs up emojis, and then, feeling indulgent, added another thumbs up emoji and a couple of hearts. Atsumu’s delighted response had come almost immediately, and so it had gone for the whole day, Atsumu’s plea bleeding so sweetly through every image and word -

_Aren’t I being good, Shin? Won’t you come home and give me my reward?_

Well. Wouldn’t he? He’d kept Atsumu waiting long enough, after all.

 _My meeting just finished,_ Shinsuke typed out. _I’m heading back now. Don’t worry about dinner; let’s make it together tonight._

With that, Shinsuke slipped his phone back into his pocket and picked up his pace. Atsumu’s apartment wasn’t far from the park and Shinsuke had no intention of dawdling, so he was sure to be there within the half hour.

Just under twenty minutes later, Shinsuke slid his key into the lock, and Atsumu was there to greet him the moment he stepped through the door.

“I’m back,” Shinsuke said softly, gazing up at Atsumu, a helpless smile stealing across his face.

“Welcome back,” Atsumu replied, and his answering smile could have put the sun to shame. He reached out to help Shinsuke out of his jacket, practically vibrating with anticipation at every brush of his hands against Shinsuke’s shirt, against his skin, against the tan lines circumscribing his uncovered wrists.

Shinsuke looked over Atsumu carefully, eyes catching on Atsumu’s mouth for a moment - more than a moment. Perhaps more than a few moments. After all, he’d been denying not just Atsumu, but himself as well. What was there to stop him from kissing Atsumu right here and now, until neither of them could stand straight?

But Shinsuke was a creature of discipline, and so was Atsumu, in his own stubborn way. Oh, his body sung with anticipation, and if he had a tail, he’d be wagging it to the eager beat of that song; but there was something in the way he held himself, in the way he hung up Shinsuke’s jacket with such painstaking diligence, making such a performance of his obedience that he almost seemed to be daring Shinsuke to push him even further.

Turning back to Shinsuke, Atsumu caught him staring. Blinking innocently at Shinsuke, he leaned in slowly, every flutter of his lashes underscoring the challenge in his eyes, warm and teasing and golden in the afternoon light.

 _He can take more,_ Shinsuke thought. _He wants to take more._

“How was your day?” he asked casually, drawing away from Atsumu and setting off towards the kitchen.

Behind him, Atsumu let out a soft noise - a tiny exhalation of breath, not quite a sigh. When Shinsuke glanced back at him, the expression on his face was simultaneously pleased and a little disappointed; he’d gotten what he wanted, after all, even if it was an exercise in delayed gratification.

“Good - it was good,” Atsumu said, falling in step beside Shinsuke. “Even Coach said he was satisfied with my progress; I had a good run with my serves today, and I’m definitely getting a lot more consistent, which is good. It’s real good.”

The only positive descriptor Atsumu seemed to be able to think of right now was _good._ Shinsuke’s mouth twitched in amusement as he launched into an impassioned recount of his day and proceeded to use the word twenty times over the next five minutes.

“ - And you saw the pics I took of your bento, right? It looked good, didn't it? It was a big hit at lunch, I think Tomassan was literally drooling… Kou-kun, too. Even Omi-kun asked for a bite after he heard that you were the one who made it.”

“Oh, did you share some with your teammates?” Shinsuke asked as he pulled open the fridge to see what they could make tonight, knowing full well that Izanami would climb out of the underworld before Atsumu willingly shared his homemade bento with his team.

“Um, _no,”_ Atsumu said, recoiling at the very thought. Then, remembering that he was trying to be good, and nice, and just a more upstanding person in general, he hastily rearranged his expression into something that wasn’t quite so wildly outraged. “I mean, that’s my bento which you made for me, right? It’d just go to waste with the team; between them they’d wolf the whole thing down in ten seconds flat. And then I’d go hungry, and you wouldn’t want me going hungry, would you, Shin?”

The chihuahua eyes were out in full force again, this time even more piteous than usual.

“You could always buy something at the canteen,” Shinsuke pointed out, reaching into the fridge to retrieve the leftover rice from breakfast.

“As if that could ever compare to your food,” Atsumu said scornfully. “I let a couple of the PR interns try your potato salad, y’know, and they said the difference in flavour was like the difference between heaven and earth.”

“That’s very kind of them. And very kind of you, too.”

Atsumu scratched the back of his head, looking so very pleased at the praise. “Well, they helped me out a lot today. I just wanted to say thanks.”

“Did you have something on with the PR department?” Shinsuke asked. Atsumu hadn’t mentioned it in any of his myriad messages today, which struck Shinsuke as a little odd.

True to form, Atsumu’s chuffed smile acquired that slightly panicked edge he always got when he’d accidentally incriminated himself. “Oh, no, I didn’t,” he babbled, his mouth galloping ahead of his brain. “Um, no, I just asked them for some help with, um, well, taking photos, that sort of thing -”

Ah. That would explain how nice his photos were today. Well, Shinsuke thought every photo Atsumu took was nice, every snapshot Atsumu shared of his life - but the pictures he’d sent today were certainly more professional than usual. He’d evidently had help, given that none of them were selfies; Shinsuke just hadn’t expected him to recruit multiple interns for the job, and Atsumu was clearly a little embarrassed about admitting to it.

Taking pity on Atsumu, who was starting to look slightly wild around the eyes as he rambled on about shutter speed and ISO, Shinsuke decided to change the subject.

“How about fried rice for dinner tonight?” he asked, piling up some vegetables onto the counter next to the container of rice.

Atsumu gratefully seized this lifeline. “Sounds good, Shin. Shall I start chopping the pak choi?”

“Yes please,” Shinsuke said. “Do you want it with chicken or shrimp? And is there anything else you’d like to eat on the side?”

“Hmm, shrimp,” Atsumu hummed, taking out the chopping board from where it was tucked away beside the microwave oven. And as to Shinsuke’s second question - Shinsuke could see him very visibly consider, and subsequently discard, the answer: _I want to eat_ you.

A shame. It would’ve been quite the line; Shinsuke would’ve liked to see him try it.

But, as it turned out, Atsumu was satisfied - for now - with shrimp fried rice. Soon, the kitchen was filled with its sizzling fragrance, as Atsumu flipped the shrimp into the wok and enquired after Shinsuke's day.

“It was good,” Shinsuke replied, falling back on Atsumu’s current favourite adjective as he very carefully didn’t mention the fact that he’d spent most of the morning doing yet more research for their sex life. Perhaps he should steer the conversation into slightly safer territory. “Itou’s been doing some very interesting work with Professor Arinaga on sustainable disease control, and she wanted to know if it’d be ready to take to the paddies soon…”

Atsumu followed his words attentively, asking questions every so often while they worked together to stir-fry the eggs and the vegetables. There was a cute frown on his face as he watched Shinsuke add the shrimp back into the wok along with the rice and the green onions, carefully thinking through the layman’s summary Shinsuke had provided of Itou’s more esoteric virus work.

It made Shinsuke want to kiss the little furrow between his brows, to smooth it away beneath his mouth. It made Shinsuke want to kiss Atsumu _on_ the mouth, just like he’d promised - to finally give Atsumu his reward. 

He’d been hit so often with these little moments of desire over the course of making dinner, each one as sweet and electric as the last. When Atsumu bent over the chopping board, sticking his tongue out in concentration, cutting the vegetables with such care; when Atsumu brushed past him, palm resting momentarily against the small of his back; when Atsumu opened the condiments cupboard and Shinsuke caught sight of half a dozen shakers of his favourite brand of shichimi.

But he hadn’t succumbed then, and he wasn’t about to succumb now. Desire was no excuse to do things improperly; he didn’t want their food to burn just because they’d both gotten completely distracted.

Still, there must’ve been something in Shinsuke’s expression that spoke of his desire, because Atsumu’s frown melted away into something charmingly smug. It didn't make Shinsuke want to kiss him any less.

"Could you pass the soy sauce, please," Shinsuke said instead.

Once they'd added the finishing touches to the fried rice, Atsumu carefully plated two servings, pressing a glass bowl over each to shape them into perfect hemispheres.

"'Samu always does it like this," he explained as they sat down at the dining table together. "Looks pretty neat, eh?"

Smiling down at his fried rice, Shinsuke felt its freshly cooked warmth rise up to his face. "It does look pretty neat." Pressing his palms together, he took a deep breath and said, “Thank you for the food.”

He glanced back up just in time to catch Atsumu looking at his mouth. Well, perhaps _caught_ wasn’t quite the right word for it - Atsumu was very openly staring, and Shinsuke’s scrutiny only seemed to make him even more shameless. His gaze went hooded, eyes hot beneath his lashes as his tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

“Thank you for the food,” he murmured, low and sweet.

Shinsuke was not going to kiss him right now, he reminded himself. He was not going to pull Atsumu across the table and kiss that sweetness right off his lips. He was going to dig into his fried rice and enjoy a proper dinner with the man he loved - a rare privilege, given their long-distance relationship.

He kept reminding himself of this throughout dinner. _I don’t want to kiss Atsumu with a mouth full of food,_ he thought sternly to himself as Atsumu tried to sneak the biggest, juiciest shrimp onto his plate, like always, and Shinsuke tried to return the shrimp to him, like always. _No. I don’t. I really don’t._

As they finished up their meal, Shinsuke noticed a grain of rice clinging to the corner of Atsumu’s mouth. Atsumu just continued eating, completely unconcerned; but from the way he kept darting coy little glances at Shinsuke, it was obvious that he was not only very aware of it, but also very much hoping that Shinsuke would reach out and wipe it off himself.

Ah, Atsumu really was so shameless. But he _had_ been so good today. Surely he'd earned a little indulgence?

Putting his chopsticks down neatly, Shinsuke leaned across the table. Atsumu immediately followed suit, offering his cheek to Shinsuke; and when Shinsuke gently swiped his thumb against the corner of those plush lips, lifting the grain of rice away with just the barest touch, Atsumu's mouth opened so sweetly beneath him.

Shinsuke could've had Atsumu eating right out of the palm of his hand. In fact, that was exactly what Atsumu wanted - hovering before Shinsuke hopefully, practically begging to be hand-fed.

Instead, Shinsuke brought his thumb to his own lips. Not dropping eye contact for even a second, he carefully took the grain of rice into his mouth, his eyelashes dipping just slightly as he swallowed. All perfectly proper, of course; unlike Atsumu, Shinsuke was only a little bit of a tease.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” he smiled. “This rice.”

Mouth still hanging open, Atsumu just stared as Shinsuke picked up his chopsticks again and continued on with his dinner. 

Finally, he seemed to collect himself. “Yeah,” he said, low and rough in his throat, fumbling for his own chopsticks. “It really is.”

They both finished the meal faster than usual, today. It was Atsumu's turn to do the washing up, and he whisked their plates to the sink with a speed befitting a quick set. 

“Y’know, there’s only the wok and our plates to wash today, so this shouldn’t take long,” Atsumu said, attempting casualness. He plucked the sponge out of its holder and continued, as if it were merely an afterthought: “Say, Shin, why don’t you go brush your teeth and wait for me on the sofa? Aran-kun said there was a Sazae-san marathon on Fuji TV tonight; we can watch it together if you want. I’ll be done in a sec, promise.”

Shinsuke tilted his head, watching the shift of muscle beneath Atsumu’s T-shirt as he began vigorously scrubbing away at the wok. Normally he’d stay with Atsumu; they didn’t get enough time together as it was, so he always made the most of every moment they had. 

But the sooner Shinsuke brushed his teeth, the sooner he’d be able to kiss Atsumu. Atsumu had clearly calculated this, knowing how diligent Shinsuke was about personal hygiene, and decided it was worth the trade-off of not having Shinsuke by his side as he washed up.

Shinsuke had to agree. He wanted to kiss Atsumu, too.

“Sure,” he said, stepping away from Atsumu. He rested his hand, just briefly, between Atsumu’s shoulder blades - a quick brush of his fingers; a promise. _I’m here. I’ll be back._ “See you in a sec.”

Rather more than a second later, Shinsuke was sitting on the sofa, flipping through the latest issue of _Monthly Volleyball_ as he waited for Atsumu to brush his teeth as well. Atsumu had finished washing up in record time, darting into the ensuite just as Shinsuke left, so he’d probably be done any moment now.

Indeed, Atsumu emerged from the bedroom just as Shinsuke finished reading an interview with the Red Rabbits’ Amanai Kanoka and Hirugami Shouko. The collar of his T-shirt was wet, as if he’d splashed a good amount of water on his face in a bid to cool down, and droplets still clung to the tips of his hair, transmuting them into a burnished gold.

There really was no reason for Shinsuke to hold back now. He'd kept them both waiting for long enough.

Putting the magazine down, he got to his feet. Even this was enough to stop Atsumu in his tracks; and when Shinsuke began to make his way across the room, he seemed to stop breathing entirely.

“Atsumu,” Shinsuke said, reaching up to cup his cheek, and Atsumu let out the softest sigh, melting into Shinsuke’s touch. They could have stayed there for seconds, for minutes, for hours, a world of just the two of them. But the words had been on the tip of his tongue all day. The words Atsumu had been waiting to hear; the words Shinsuke had been waiting to say.

“You’ve been good today.”

Inhale; exhale. Atsumu’s breath stirred against the crook of Shinsuke’s wrist like a caress, a shiver of longing, sweet as honey and the thrum of the honeybee.

“Haven’t I?” he whispered, tilting his face into Shinsuke’s palm, so eager, so pleased. The imprint of his mouth, that breathtaking edge of heat, lighting up every nerve ending in Shinsuke’s body - Atsumu didn’t even need words to beg. Shinsuke already knew what he wanted: more, more, he wanted to hear it more, he wanted Shinsuke to kiss him, more and more and more.

“You’ve been _so_ good,” Shinsuke murmured. Slowly, achingly slow, he drew Atsumu down. “You’ve been so good for me.”

Atsumu came so easily, bending for him like a bough laden with fruit, all Shinsuke's for the taking. Even when their lips were nothing more than a breath away, still he waited, trembling beneath Shinsuke's hands; still so obedient for Shinsuke. Still being so, so good.

There were limits to even Shinsuke's patience. Sliding his hands up Atsumu's nape, he tangled his fingers in that golden hair, and finally closed the last few millimetres between them.

It was as if a dam broke with the meeting of their mouths. All of Atsumu’s desire overflowing, all his hunger, and all of Shinsuke’s to match - a kiss fit to drown in, flooding his senses, already on edge from a day of denial. Pressed flush against each other, everywhere their bodies touched felt like a familiar revelation: the softness of Atsumu’s hair beneath Shinsuke’s fingers; his big hands folding around Shinsuke’s waist as he pulled them even closer; his lips parting with a delicious gasp as Shinsuke licked right into his mouth.

The _things_ Atsumu could do with his tongue. Soon Shinsuke was gasping into his mouth, too; but he’d picked up a few tricks of his own along the way, not least of which was the art of thoroughness. No, he couldn’t call that a trick - it was simply the way he was, the way he enjoyed doing things, rigorously and methodically dedicating himself to kissing Atsumu silly.

They kissed and kissed until Shinsuke’s head spun, until he could feel Atsumu swaying into him like his knees were about to buckle. Biting down gently on Atsumu’s plush lower lip, he soothed the marks he left with an indulgent swipe of his tongue - and then he drew away, just a little bit, before he completely lost his balance and sent them both tumbling to the floor.

Atsumu looked completely lost for a second, not at all registering where Shinsuke had gone. Then his eyes snapped into focus again, wild with want, and he made a furious little noise as he tried to dive back in for another kiss, as if he couldn’t believe Shinsuke would just _leave_ him like this, hungry and breathless and desperate for more.

 _“Atsumu,”_ Shinsuke admonished, hungry and breathless and desperate himself. But he had self-control as well. Placing a finger to Atsumu’s lips, he gently pushed Atsumu back, with so little effort that Atsumu wouldn’t have gone if he didn’t want to; but in this way, too, he was still being good for Shinsuke.

 _“What,”_ Atsumu said around Shinsuke’s finger, a little crossly. Even if he was being good, he didn’t have to be entirely happy about being deprived of his well-deserved kisses, after all.

Shinsuke looked at him very seriously. “I don’t want either of us getting dizzy and falling,” he said, “so I’m going to pick you up now and carry you over to the couch.”

Atsumu’s mouth closed with a click. He nodded mutely, and let Shinsuke’s hand fall away with no complaint - well, no complaint except for the way his body leaned into Shinsuke’s, trying to chase the loss of his touch.

Shinsuke took a moment to make sure that he was steady. Then he slipped one arm around Atsumu's back, the other around the back of his knees, and lifted him up in a bridal carry.

Wrapping his arms around Shinsuke's neck, Atsumu looked so inordinately pleased at his strength that it made Shinsuke blush, just a little, high up on his cheeks. 

Of course Atsumu caught this, his expression going even more pleased as he snuggled into Shinsuke's chest. His impertinent mouth, still so sweetly flushed and wet, strayed dangerously close to the curve of Shinsuke's jaw, as if he was just about holding himself back from trailing distracting kisses down Shinsuke's neck; but, knowing that Shinsuke wouldn't appreciate the distraction, he contented himself with pressing a kiss to Shinsuke's temple.

"All that farmwork's really paying off, huh," he declared appreciatively, sliding one hand down to caress Shinsuke's chest.

Shinsuke let out a little laugh, his eyes crinkling with fondness. "Well, I don't do it just so I can carry you."

"Mmm,” Atsumu purred, fingers still playing with Shinsuke’s pecs. “I guess I’m just enjoying the side-effects.”

The moment Shinsuke set him on the sofa, Atsumu was pulling him down to mouth at his neck. Nearly falling into Atsumu's lap, Shinsuke steadied himself against the back of the sofa with a hand on either side of Atsumu's head. Being boxed in only seemed to spur Atsumu on even more, gasping against the underside of Shinsuke's jaw, teasing for just a moment with his teeth and then tenderly biting down.

Usually Shinsuke wasn't one for such obvious marks, if he didn't want all the old farmers back home smiling knowingly at him and congratulating him on his youth. But right now he didn't need to be anywhere else; he didn't need to be anything but Atsumu's. Right now, he wanted to wear the imprint of Atsumu's mouth, to wear Atsumu's marks for the whole glorious week stretching out before them, until he returned to the farm with Atsumu's heat still under his skin.

And such heat it was. Atsumu luxuriated in every kiss he sucked against Shinsuke's neck, in the way Shinsuke's throat worked as he dragged his tongue over sensitive skin and faint stubble, nipping at the bruises he'd left. Both of his hands were all the way up Shinsuke's shirt now, and when he brushed a thumb over Shinsuke's nipple they both gasped.

"Atsumu," Shinsuke said, _"Atsumu -"_ And then he took Atsumu's face in his hands and kissed him dizzy all over again.

"Wow," Atsumu said, a good while later, looking a little stunned and a lot satisfied. "That really worked out, huh. Making me wait."

Things had calmed down a bit, by this point. Atsumu's hands were still up Shinsuke's shirt, albeit not quite as high up as before, and he alternated between tracing fond little patterns against Shinsuke's abs and lovingly cupping Shinsuke's pecs. Shinsuke wasn't exactly innocent, either. He skimmed his palms down Atsumu's back, dipping his fingers just slightly beneath Atsumu's waistband to admire the swell of his ass.

It really _had_ worked out, hadn't it? Shinsuke was fairly certain he could say that he'd kept his promise, and then some; he'd risen to Atsumu's challenge, and kissed him until neither of them could stand straight. Beneath him, Atsumu was a happy, purring mess, his lips pink and swollen, his hair sticking up every which way. Shinsuke was sure he looked much the same, with the addition of Atsumu's marks bruising prettily on his neck.

“Y’know, at so many points today I just thought, _god, this is so mean of Shinsuke._ But in a good way! In such a good way,” Atsumu said, his hands drifting down to rest at Shinsuke’s waist. He was starting to ramble a little, clearly working himself up to something.

“Maybe -” he began, his thumbs moving in tiny circles against Shinsuke’s skin, “maybe - we could do this again? I mean, obviously we wait a lot for each other, being long distance and all, but maybe - when we’re together -”

“... I could be a bit mean to you?” Shinsuke suggested. Atsumu beamed up at him and nodded, emanating an obvious sense of relief at finally having broached the topic.

Shinsuke sat back in Atsumu’s lap, considering. “Y’know,” he began, bringing his hands up to stroke Atsumu’s hair out of his eyes, “Osamu said something quite similar, yesterday.”

“‘Samu, that bastard -” Atsumu said reflexively, and then he pulled a face. “Wait, do we really have to talk about ‘Samu right now -” And then the missing connection snapped into place.

Shinsuke watched as Atsumu’s expression went slightly pinched in the way that screamed 'SAMU, THAT _TRAITOR_ before his eyes went wide as he realised what this had to mean: that Shinsuke knew - that Shinsuke knew that -

“He didn’t go into any details. Just that you might want me to be a little mean,” Shinsuke added. Relief flooded across Atsumu’s face, clearly thanking the gods that Osamu hadn’t mentioned any details about, say, Atsumu wanting Shinsuke to step on him. 

_But wait,_ the twitch of Atsumu’s eyebrows exclaimed, an impulsive little tell. _Isn’t this a good opportunity? Shin doesn’t seem to mind. Why don’t I just tell him? Why don’t I just tell him right n -_

“PleasesteponmeShin,” Atsumu blurted out helplessly, a stupendous blush blazing across his face. Then, with nowhere else to hide, he buried his red-hot face in his hands. “Tell me you didn’t hear that,” he said in a tiny voice.

“I did,” Shinsuke said, gentle, inexorable. Perhaps a lesser man would’ve spared Atsumu the embarrassment; but then how would they ever get anything done? “And I will. Step on you, I mean. If that’s what you want.”

Atsumu made a muffled noise behind his hands. It was a little difficult to make out exactly what he said, whether it was _god, kill me now_ \- or _god, yes, please_. 

How Shinsuke wanted to see his face. But he wasn’t going to force Atsumu if he needed some time to compose himself; instead, he brushed his fingers against the backs of Atsumu’s hands, just for reassurance, just to let Atsumu know he’d be there when he was ready.

“Whatever you want, I’m happy to try it. So please tell me what you like.”

“It’s not that I didn’t want to tell you,” Atsumu groaned. Finally, he lifted his face up from his hands, still so flushed; still so beautiful. Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, he continued, “I just - I just couldn’t figure out what to say. Besides. Y’know.”

 _“Please step on me, Shin,”_ Shinsuke supplied helpfully, a hint of laughter threaded through his voice.

Even through his embarrassment, Atsumu couldn’t help laughing too. “Yeah. Besides _please step on me, Shin.”_ And, oh, he wasn’t even trying for seduction - he just sounded warm, a little sheepish, a little confessional, and yet. The words settled into Shinsuke, beneath his skin; that warmth. That heat. “But today was so good. You weren’t even really being mean; you just didn’t kiss me for, like, nine hours. We’ve gone way longer without, right? But even that was enough to get me going.”

He’d calmed down a little, by now. His ears were still so desperately red, and he still stumbled over his words; but as he laced their fingers together, his setter’s hands were perfectly steady. 

“I guess it was just - having to wait for it. Having to work for it. Knowing that you were drawing it out for me; knowing you were drawing everything you wanted out _of_ me, and that I would give it to you. Of course I would give it to you. Of course I would do whatever you wanted, and do it properly, diligently, the way you do things - because when you got home you would give it all back to me.”

“And also,” he said, ears burning up again, “Also. I like when you say I’ve been good. I like being good for you.”

Shinsuke’s breath hitched. “I like when you’re good for me, too.”

Sat in Atsumu’s lap, Shinsuke felt Atsumu shiver beneath him. “What else?” Atsumu asked, swallowing. “What else do you like, Shin? Please. Let me know.”

Gently, gently, Shinsuke ran his thumb over Atsumu’s knuckles. “I like… I like making you wait for it. I like making you work for it. I like when you’re trying so hard for me, when you’re doing everything right for me, and I like doing everything right for you.

"And... I did some research, yesterday and today. There's quite a lot out there - about BDSM and kink and obedience and service and so much more. I don’t know whether I’d be into all of it, but I’d like to find out with you.”

“Yeah,” Atsumu said, the word a soft exhale. “I’d like to find out with you, too.”

They were quiet for a while after that, just holding hands and smiling at each other. Shinsuke had never been one to fill silence with pointless chatter, after all, and this was one conversation they needed to take at a pace they were both comfortable with, where they both had time to gather their thoughts.

Sure enough, after he’d spent that time gathering his thoughts, Atsumu took a deep breath and continued. “We… we don’t have to do anything right now,” he said. “No, like, we _really_ don’t have to do anything right now. If you just wanted to make out on the couch - hell, if you just wanted to hold hands and watch Sazae-san all night, I’d be happy. I’d be more than happy! Just being able to spend time with you - god, Shin. I’m the luckiest man alive.”

He’d said something similar yesterday, but from the colour spreading across his face it seemed like the true weight of his words had only just hit him. He really meant it - of course he’d meant it yesterday, too, but he’d always had the tendency to say the truth without thinking and then get embarrassed by his own sappiness when he said it all over again.

Shinsuke couldn’t help it. He’d gotten better at holding them back as he’d gotten older, but now he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, so full of joy that it made Atsumu blush even more.

“Shin - Shinsuke! Don’t cry!” he yelped, hands flying up to brush away the tears. “I mean, cry if you want. But you’ll make me cry!”

“I’m just happy,” Shinsuke said, smiling so hard he thought he’d never stop. What must he look like, on the verge of tears, lit up from within with such happiness? Leaning into Atsumu’s touch, he corrected himself - “No. I’m just the luckiest man alive.”

“No, I am,” Atsumu insisted, his own eyes shining as he blinked several times in quick succession.

Shinsuke collected himself. “Atsumu,” he said severely, eyes still a little wet. Atsumu jolted to attention and, interestingly, he seemed to quite like it - which was definitely something to mention when they finally got back to the subject at hand. But, right now: “You’re wrong. _I_ am.”

 _“No -”_ Atsumu closed his eyes, hands sliding down to curl around Shinsuke’s neck, and, with an almost palpable effort, decided to wrench the conversation back on-topic. “Well, we’ll just have to agree to disagree.”

Shinsuke really couldn’t seem to stop smiling. Atsumu was right. There was no point in them trying to out-stubborn one another, not with their two different kinds of stubbornness; their two different brands of diligence. “Agree to disagree,” he concurred. “And I’m sorry for getting us off topic. You were saying…?”

“I was saying…?” Atsumu frowned, chasing his lost train of thought. It was obvious when he found it, though, because then he really started blushing again. “Oh. Well… I know this is all really new, and we absolutely don’t have to if you’d rather not, but. If you’d like. We could… we could - try some things out, tonight.”

“Only if you’d like, of course,” he added, fingers combing through the hair at Shinsuke’s nape. “And it wouldn’t be anything too different from normal. Nothing that kinky - not that I wouldn’t be into kink! Or BDSM, or any of that other stuff you researched, or, like, being blindfolded and spanked while you tell me I’m being so good for you -”

“But maybe not tonight,” Shinsuke gently prompted, nudging Atsumu back on track.

“- But maybe not tonight,” Atsumu echoed, sounding a little weak at the knees. It was a good thing, then, that they were having this conversation sat down. “I mean. Maybe the ‘telling me I’m being so good for you’ thing, tonight? And the ‘making me work for it’ thing. And maybe the, uh, ‘please step on me’ thing, but really gently, because this _is_ the first time, and only if you want - only if you’d like.”

“I _would_ like,” Shinsuke said, still smiling. “Atsumu, I’d really like that. Let’s talk through all of it, and then -” Leaning forwards, he kissed Atsumu, luxuriating in his soft noise of delight. “And then let’s try some things out, tonight.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd originally intended to upload this fic all as one chapter, but unfortunately things are about to get very, very busy for me irl, so I won't be able to write for a while 😢 with any luck I'll be back with chapter 2 in the new year (the plan: porn, porn, and more porn), so watch this space!
> 
> hope you've enjoyed chapter 1 - I'd love to hear what you thought! all comments are greatly cherished & appreciated ^^


End file.
